Aikatsu! Worldwide Idol!
Aikatsu! Worldwide Idol! (アイカツ! ワールドワイドアイドル Aikatsu! Wā''rudo Waido Aidoru) Is a fan series created by Animeeditor and Perapes, and the revamp of Aikatsu: Worldwide Idol. The revamp still holds all of the same characters, but improved coord designs and characters Plot It's a new generation at Starlight and Dream academy. Of course, that means new idols joining the middle school! Mei Morishita is an idol fanatic and has a knack for music. When she gets the chance to become an idol, she takes it, no questions asks. Hotaru is another story. She is super shy and nealy botched her audition, barely managing to save herself and scrape by. Join them as they meet new friends, form units, and achieve their goal. Meanwhile, the World Aikatsu competition is beginning, and the Planetary System is announced. Watch as Mei and her friends travel around the world with victory in sight and pockets of clasped courage. Episodes List of Aikatsu! Worldwide Idol Episodes Characters Main Characters Starlight Academy - Miyazaki Hotaru= CV: Remi from STAR☆ANIS English Spelling: Hotaru Miyazaki Pisces | Cute Type | Blue Themed | Twinkle Stars - Takashima Wakana= CV: Nanase from AIKATSU☆STARS! English Spelling: Wakana Takashima Gemini | Cool Type | Green Themed | Unknown Brand - Lamontagne Isabella= CV: Yuniko from STAR☆ANIS English Spelling: Isabella Lamontagne Virgo | Sexy Type | Red Themed | Unknown Brand }} Dream Academy - Koizumi Chiharu= CV: Miki from AIKATSU☆STARS! English Spelling: Chiharu Koizumi Aries | Pop Type | Lime Themed | Techneko - Oshiro Kotone= CV: Miho from AIKATSU☆STARS! English Spelling: Kotone Oshiro Taurus | Cool Type | Purple Themed | Color Punk - Mizushima Asami= CV: Eri from STAR☆ANIS English Spelling: Asami Mizushima Libra | Sexy Type | Yellow Themed | Platinum Beauty }} Minor Characters Idols Other Fanseries Brands Units Formal Schwan - A formal unit between Takako Yamauchi and Aria Hanazawa. Their unit name comes from the German word for Swan. Their usual unit coords are made by Aurora Fantasy, but are sometimes seen in Loli Gothic coords sweet+sweet - A formal unit that is composed of Mei, Hotaru, Yuka, and Claire. Compass - A formal unit that is composed of the main four characters who attend Dream Academy. Their unit coords are made by Platinum Beauty, Miki's main brand Prism - a formal unit composed of at first the eight main characters and later the minor four. Informal Manatsu - An informal unit between Mei Morishita and Minako Akiyama. Their name means 'Mid Summer'. Their main brand is Tropical Dream, but at times they wear Happy Rainbow Mafuyu '- An informal unit between Hotaru Hakoniwa and Miki Wakahisa. Their name means 'Mid Winter' 'Galaxy Beat - An informal unit between Yuka Nakano and Kotone Yoshimoto. Their main brand is Galaxy Heart, but at times they wear Swing Rock La Lune '''- An informal unit between Claire Shibuki and Chiharu Mochizuki Key Terms '''Aikatsu Cards "To idols, cards are life itself." Cards are the devices for storing, carrying, and changing into stage outfits. Each card holds an article of clothing, be it a dress, shirt, shorts, shoes, or accessories. Cards also come in brands, each which have different styles. Changing Room The system that utilizes the cards, this is the brain of the Aikatsu system. Idols input their cards into the changing room at the door, which enable them to be worn by the idols by passing through the cards themselves. Aikatsu Phone I Your cards are portable but where will you store them? Fear not, grasshopper, for the Aikatsu Phone I has built-in storage for your cards and can display them so you can digitally try them on. They also record achievements and can be used for traditional purposes like calling, texting, apps, internet, and are also used to schedule jobs, applications, and performances. Planetary System Similar to the Constellation System, the planet system involves all brands that will design dresses based on the planets of the solar system or other planets, such as Ceres. With a Planet Dress and a maxed-out applause meter, the performer can execute a Planet Appeal, which end with the performer posing in front of the outfit's designated planet. World Aikatsu Tournament Aikatsu has gone above and beyond and has made the world seem much smaller. The World Aikatsu Tournament begins this summer! Each country gets a representative team that will travel around the world in New York City, San Francisco, LA, Jakarta, Tokyo, Sydney, Mexico City, Moscow, Casablanca, Mumbai, Hong Kong, Taipei, Berlin, Paris, Budapest, Barcelona, Istanbul, Rio, Rome, and Vancouver. It is a massive competition for all idols and each representative team can have up to 20 competitors. Each location has 5 styles of competition: quartet, trio, duo, solo, and total, which is all of the team performing. Only one team can win. Diamond Aura A powered up version of the normal idol aura. It either appears after the use of a Planetary Appeal or appears for a powerful idol. New items are either gained, or older items are improved. Gallery la Lune Unit copy.png|La Lune Unit Logo Mafuyu Unit copy.png|Mafuyu Unit Logo Manatsu Logo.png|Manatsu Unit Logo Galaxy Heart Logo.png|Galaxy Heart Brand Logo Techneko Logo.png|Techneko Brand Logo Tropical Dream Logo copy.png|Tropical Dream Brand Logo PB Logo.png|Platinum Beauty Brand Logo tumblr_nhfllusSSo1ti3tdbo1_1280.png|Prism unit logo Other *Mayu Kazumi belongs to the authors' friend who goes by the name of Fiya (creator of Aikatsu! Idol Fairy Tale), who has cleared the use of Mayu in Worldwide Idol * Other Links /Stages/ /Discography/ Category:Aikatsu Fanseries Category:Fan series